


Something Like Fate

by Lucesolano



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Rated T for swearing, bro i'm in dr stone hell, bro tf do i tag this as, in which gen is a fuckin lovestruck moron, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucesolano/pseuds/Lucesolano
Summary: [ “Say, Senku-chan, do you believe in fate?” Gen asked, voice quiet. Senku looked over to him for a moment before humming in thought.“Not especially, no,” he replied, eyes closing. Gen sighed.“If you did… would you believe me if I said I feel like fate brought us here?” Gen’s voice grew quieter and quieter.Senku thought for a moment. “I believe in science, not fate,” he sighed. Gen hummed.“Just the kind of answer I thought you’d say, aha…”]





	Something Like Fate

**Author's Note:**

> /clanging pots and pans together  
bitches gay, gen is bitches  
my twt is @pastazaki if you ever wanna Speak i'dunno

Progressing through ages of science in such a short time bewildered Gen. Not that he didn’t believe it possible, but the sheer amazement he had gained from seeing these miracles happen. And while he gained amazement, yes, he also gained something else. Something he kind of regretted.

As much as he pushed it away, he realized he had feelings for Senku. Alas, he also believed that such a thing as love was long gone from the world. After being trapped in stone for so long, he kind of… gave up on that sort of thing. The tightening in his chest begged to differ, however. The fluttering of his heart whenever he laid eyes on Senku was a tragedy in his eyes.

‘Oh well,’ he thought to himself almost daily; reminding himself that such a thing could never work out. And while Gen was smart in his own field, he was also kind of stupid. He was so blinded by his own worries to realize that Senku probably felt the same. His Mentalist skills must have been rusty, but perhaps he was simply ignoring the possibility.

Either way, there he laid, in the smooth grass looking up at the sky. The night was beautiful, and it calmed him. He closed his eyes as the warm breeze of spring lulled him to sleep.

“Hey,” rang a voice out of seemingly nowhere. Gen jumped slightly. He looked up and saw Senku looming over him. “You have a hut, you know.”

“Hmm, I like looking at the sky a bit more than a ceiling though,” Gen smiled. Senku looked up for a moment, probably thinking a similar thought. He then sat down next to him with slight ‘Hmph’. Gen looked back at the sky, deep in thought. He tried to ignore the fact that Senku was now laying on his back too, right next to him. He squinted a little, but he kept looking up. The sky truly was a sight to see. He had a sight to see right next to him though; he couldn’t just look over…

The two laid there, crickets chirping other various nighttime noises bustling throughout the area. If anything, Gen was sort of an impulsive man. Thus he broke the calm first.

“Say, Senku-chan, do you believe in fate?” Gen asked, voice quiet. Senku looked over to him for a moment before humming in thought.

“Not especially, no,” he replied, eyes closing. Gen sighed.

“If you did… would you believe me if I said I feel like fate brought us here?” Gen’s voice grew quieter and quieter.

Senku thought for a moment. “I believe in science, not fate,” he sighed. Gen hummed.

“Just the kind of answer I thought you’d say, aha…”

Senku was now looking at him, eyebrow raised. “Gen, are you feeling sick? It’s not like you to act this way.” His voice had genuine concern in it, which Gen found fairly funny.

He laughed for a second. “I’m feeling just peachy, just thinking a lot tonight I suppose,” he winked at Senku, who rolled his eyes.

“Sometimes I believe in fate… only sometimes,” Gen started. He gulped down his nervousness. He began this mess of a conversation, and he was going to finish it. He sighed shakily, earning a look from Senku. “Sometimes I believe I was fated to meet you,” Gen said, expression unreadable. Senku stared at him.

“...That’s kinda gay, dude,” was all Senku said. Gen snorted.

“No no, not like that, I don’t think-- Unless you wanted it to be,” Gen said hurriedly, already wanting the conversation to be over. Of course Senku wouldn’t feel the same about him, why did he bring this up? He felt like an idiot-

“If that’s the kinda fate you’re talking about, then  _ maybe _ I believe in it too,” Senku sighed. Gen blinked once, twice. He blinked a few times more before smiling awkwardly. There’s no way Senku meant what he said. 

Suddenly Senku got up and stretched. “It’s gotta be around 2am, I’m going to bed,” he said, not making eye contact. Gen sat up as well, nodding.

“Sleep well, Senku-chan,” he waved as Senku walked off. Gen sighed heavily. That was a nightmare.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The next day it was raining. Hard. And sadly, Gen accidentally stayed outside and fell asleep the night prior.

“I didn’t expect to get a shower again this soon,” he groaned as he walked back to his hut sopping wet. He sneezed, feeling chilled to the bone.

“God… I have no spare clothes here do I…” he wondered out loud, searching through his meager belongings. Setting his soaked clothes on a barrel, he dried himself off and snuggled under his blankets. It wasn’t exactly comfortable, but at least he was warm.

He began to snooze off when Senku popped in, holding a few various science things. Gen rolled over on his side, eyebrows raised.

“Get up, Mentalist, we have work to do,” Senku grinned evilly. Gen stayed silent and rolled to his other side. Senku squinted, then kicked him lightly.

“ACK--” was all Gen could say before he went into a coughing fit. Senku placed his science stuff on the ground and squatted by Gen.

“Did… did you stay out all night. In the fucking rain.”

“Ahehe- Hhrk-- Yeah, maybe,” Gen wheezed, “It wasn’t the best thing to wake up to.” Senku held the bridge of his nose in irritation.

“Well, the work can wait then, you need to dry off,” Senku went back outside. Gen took this opportunity to fall back asleep. He was waken up- much to his distaste- by three towels getting thrown over him.

“Senku-chan, I appreciate the thought, but I’m fine I swear,” he said, muffled by the blankets and towels now piled on top of him. He was too tired to dig himself out of them. Senku ripped off the pile of towels and made Gen sit up. His face was flushed (for what reason? We’ll never know), and his hair was soaked. Senku grabbed a towel and ruffled his hair with it in a poor attempt to dry it off. Gen’s head shook with it, shakily saying “AaAaAah” as he got dizzy. 

His hair was now a pristine mess of black and white. “I swear if you get sick from this I’m kicking your ass,” Senku scowled. Gen laughed sheepishly.

“You should go back to your science thing, I’ll be fine here,” Gen smiled, kind of wishing Senku would stay. Senku scratched the back of his head.

“I’ll at least stay a while, don’t want you getting worse on me.”

“Aww, is Senku-chan worried about little ol’ me-” Senku kicked Gen lightly again, gaining a grin from him. “I’ll rest if you think that’d work,” Gen stated, laying back down faced away from Senku. 

Senku stared at Gen’s back. He was deep in thought, and the silence between the two of them was rather staggering. The rain tapped lightly on the outside of the hut. Gen was almost asleep when Senku spoke up.

“That thing you talked about yesterday, Gen,” he began, only to stop himself after.

“Hmm…?” Gen hummed, not fully comprehending what Senku was saying.

“Fate, or whatever.”

“Right.”

“...”

Senku laid down next to Gen, trying his best to keep his distance as much as he could. “Nevermind, it’s nothing.”

Gen hummed again, before his breathing slowed and he fell asleep. Senku rolled his eyes. He then went back into deep thinking. Gen rolled over in his sleep, snoring lightly. 

“...You look like an idiot like that, you know.”

No response. Senku sighed. His work was rather urgent, so he supposed he should get back to it. He sat up, stared at Gen for a moment before patting his head gently, and went back outside.

Gen smiled softly. He guessed this kind of thing, love or whatever, wasn’t too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> yes he did eventually get a cold lmao


End file.
